1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a buckling-restrained brace member applied in the field of structural engineering, and more particularly to a seismic-incurred-rupture-resistant deformation-recordable buckling-restrained brace and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
The steel braced frame structure has desirable seismic performance. However, during strong earthquake, the steel braced frame structure is subject to the reciprocating earthquake action, and a regular steel brace is likely to buckle under compression, thus decreasing the seismic capacity of the structure, which is very unfavorable to the structural safety. A buckling-restrained brace does not buckle when subject to axial compression, has bearing capacities being equivalent under tension and compression, has plump hysteresis curves, and has desirable energy dissipation capacity and low cyclic fatigue properties, which are advantages thereof. The concept of buckling restrained energy dissipating brace was put forward firstly by Yoshino in 1971, and the experimental study on the buckling-restrained brace using a shear wall with external restrainers has been performed. Afterwards, many scholars have studied the force bearing performance of buckling-restrained brace members in various forms. Furthermore, some other scholars have studied the overall seismic performance of structures adopting buckling-restrained braces. In addition to the USA and Japan, the Chinese mainland and the Taiwan region have achieved many results on the study and application of the buckling-restrained braces.
However, the core of a conventional buckling-restrained brace will break under tension after reaching the fatigue limit thereof, so as to lose the bearing capacity under tension, which incurs a weak layer to the structure, thereby increasing structural loads and accelerating structural damage. In the prior art, the buckling-restrained brace cannot record the accumulated deformation and the maximum deformation in earthquakes, and therefore cannot provide basis for repairing and replacement of the buckling-restrained brace after the earthquakes; the problem of asymmetric tension and compression of a brace in the shape of an inverted Y cannot be solved either, which incurs an additional strong internal shearing force to a beam and thus is very unfavorable to the structural safety.